Human
by goth4ever
Summary: Tails chances Sonic and Shadow into human 15 year old boys to see if it works. what happens daring they're day? YAOI SoincxShadow


Tails, Amy, Sonic, Shadow, Cream, and Chris all stood in Tails's lab wondering why they were there. Sonic had to drag Shadow there, which was funny to watch.

Sonic layed on top of one of the many machines in the room with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. Shadow stood next to the machine. Amy and Cream sat next to each other playing with Cream's chao. Chris stood next to tail and finally asked "Tails, why did you call us all here?"

Tail beamed with proud and put his hands on his hips "I have invented a way to make Sonic and Shadow human beings!" he exclaimed happily. This caught Sonic off guard, so be fell to the ground. Shadow had his arms crossed and just watched him fall. He smirked to show he was laughing.

Sonic quickly stood up "What do you mean you can change us to be human?!" he asked. Tails turned around to his computer and started typing. A picture appeared of Sonic and Shadow as they were now. Shadow looked interested and stepped next to Sonic.

"This is how you two look now, and you both know that we need information about Chao Emeralds, right?" they both nodded. "Then I figured that if I made a process to where I could change your DNA around and make you two human then you could get into place easier without people all wanting pictures of you." Tails explained.

Shadow crossed his arms "I see…" Sonic clenched his fists together and shouted with confidence "Why should I be a human when I could just bust right thru anything that comes in my way?!" Tails pulled up a picture on his computer of the base that they needed to get in. he turned around and leaned on the table with his arms crossed.

Sonic looked at it. It was a huge base with walls as thick as any wall before. There were lasers and spicks. Anything you could think of, it was probably there somewhere.

Sonic's ear went down flat in embarrassment "Oh…" Shadow smirked again then looked at Tails "So what do you have to do to be able to change us in to humans?" he asked.

Tails motioned them to follow and all of them did. He led them to two really big machines that were blue and almost touched the high ceilings. Tails stood next to them "This is how you two will be changed. Both of you just step inside in these, both is a different one, and I'll do the work from out here. It's easy and painless. It just tickles and you may fell weird at first, but you'll get over it." Tails explained.

"This is just a test to see if it works first." Tails said "If this works then we'll send you in." Sonic looked at him "Wait, you don't know if this'll work?! What are we to you; lab rats?!" he shouted. "Calm down Sonic, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you two. I promise." Tails smiled.

Shadow crossed his arms and looked at Sonic. His ears were down flat and he looked at the machine with fear. Just for giggles, Shadow put his mouth near Sonic's ear "Boo…" Sonic jumped and screamed. Shadow laughed. Sonic glared at him "That wasn't funny!!" Shadow smiled "Yes it was." Sonic crossed his arms then looked at Tails "Well, open it up!" he said.

Tails nodded and pushed some keys on a keyboard near the machine, making the doors open. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and nodded.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted as she stomped to him. He turned around "What is it Amy?" he asked not really instructed in what she had to say. She in twinned her fingers together "Be careful!" she told him. He patted her on the head then turned and walked into the other machine. Shadow was already in the other one.

"Are you guys ready?" Tails called "Ready!" they both called "Just get with crap over with!" Sonic shouted and Tails laughed a bit then started to type on the keyboard. The doors closed and Sonic's ears went down flat again in fear. Then the lights on the outside of the machine started blinking and steam filled the machine.

Then there was silence. Tails looked at the doors worriedly then heard laughing coming from both Shadow and Sonic. He smiled and continued to push buttons. Chris walked over to him "What's going on in there?" he asked. "Their DNA is changing which is tickling them. So they're laughing. Don't worry, it's almost done."

Then a red button started to blink. Tails's eyes widened and he turned to Chris "Chris, can you quickly get clothes that would fit 15 year old boys!?" he asked. Chris nodded and quickly ran out of the lab. He was back a minute later with blue, black, and red things in his arms. Tails looked at him and nodded.

He stepped in front of everyone "You guys have to leave now!" he shouted with his arms out. "Why?" Cream asked. "Just because, now get going!" everyone nodded and quickly ran out of the lab. Then the red button on the keyboard turned green and a ding sound rang.

The machine doors opened and the smoke inside fell out. Both Shadow and Sonic fell out of the machine as 15 year old human boys. They were both passed out.

Tails turned to Chris "Do you have two towels?" he asked. Chris nodded and handed them to the fox boy. Tail put the blue one of Sonic and the black one over Shadow to tell them apart for now. "Ok, now let get them in the back and wake them up." Tails said and Chris nodded. Then both put the two on a wagon and rounded them to the back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shadow woke up first and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand then his face. He stopped half way and his eyes went wide. He looked at himself "Oh my God…" he said quietly. Then he saw a thing of clothes next to him with a letter on top. He read a loud

"_Dear Shadow and Sonic,_"

At that moment Sonic woke up "My head hurts a lot…" he mumbled as he sat up half way. He looked at Shadow and his eyes went wide. Shadow looked at him. "HOLY CRAP!!" he shouted "You're human!!" he pointed at him. Shadow rolled his eyes "So are you…" Sonic looked at himself "HOLY CRAP, I'm human!!" he shouted. "Will you stop yelling and listen?!" Shadow shouted at him. Sonic looked at the floor "Sorry…"

Shadow went back to reading:

"_Dear Shadow and Sonic,_

_The transformation was successful and you two are now humans. I'm sure you both are pretty shocked at the result. But don't worry, all your body parts were still attached when you came out._"

Sonic put his elbow on the ground and rested his chin in his hand "Not funny Tails…" he mumbled. Shadow continued:

"_Chris brought you two some clothes to change into. Sonic's is the blue stack and Shadow's is the red and black stack. You have to put them on. You can't walk around naked._"

"What is he talking about? We're not nak…" Sonic started and looked under his towel. He blushed and put his head in his arms "Oh…"

"_You are now 15 year old human teenagers, congratulations!_

_-Tails"_

Shadow looked at the pile of red and black clothes "I guess these are mine," he looked at Sonic, who was holding up a short demon blue and white jacket "and those are yours." Sonic looked at him "This is going to be hell." Shadow smirked "Maybe." He threw the note and pick up the pants in his pile "I guess we could get dressed…" "That sounds so weird…" Sonic said. Shadow chuckled a bit and nodded.

The both changed on either sides of the room. They both already had their pants on, (surprisingly…) and Sonic looked at the white tank.

"Hey Shadow," Shadow turned around "Hmm?" Sonic turned around "How the hell do you put this thing on?" he asked. Shadow sighed and walked over to him. He fell once "I hate this…" he grumbled and Sonic laughed at him.

Then he finally got to him and took the tank. "Put your arms up." He told him. Sonic looked at him but then did as he was told. Shadow slipped the tank over his arms then over Sonic's spiky blue hair. "There," he said standing up straight with one hand on his hip.

Sonic looked at it and pulled it down a bit. It showed some of his stomach "Aren't these things suppose to hide your whole stomach?" he asked. Shadow shrugged "I don't know." Then he walked back to his corner.

Sonic picked up the jacket and looked at it. He slipped it on. It was a short sleeved demon blue jacket and at the end of the sleeves, it was white. It stopped at the end of his ribs and was a white hood in the back.

He smiled and turned around "Hey Shadow, don't I look sexy?" he asked in a jokey tone. Shadow turned around and looked at him. He smirked "Sure…" Sonic laughed and spun around. He put his hand on the wall to keep him from falling and grinned at Shadow. Shadow shook his head and turned back around.

Shadow wore black baggy jeans with red zips all over. A chain hooked in the front then hooked in the back. The shirt was a net long sleeved top and the jacket was black and red. It was short sleeved. His shoes were just like his old ones. His hair was big and spiky just like Sonic's but red and black.

"Ok, I think I got everything on. How do I look?" Sonic asked. Shadow turned around:

Sonic wore normal blue jeans and shoes that looked like his old ones. His shirt was a white tank with a blue jacket over it. His green eyes were piercing as he looked at Shadow with a smirk. He had white cloth like things around his wrist.

"You know you want to say it." Sonic said in a teasing voice. Shadow smirked "You look _sexy_." Sonic grinned and posed "I know!" they both laughed.

"Ok, so now I guess we have to go see the others." Shadow said as his smile disappeared. He started to walk out of the room but turned around "What's wrong?" Sonic blushed "I don't think I can walk…" he said quietly. Shadow laughed and walked next to him "I'll help, ok?" Sonic nodded.

Shadow put his hands on Sonic's hips which made Sonic shiver a bit. "Ok, just try doing what you could do last time, but slower." Shadow told him. Sonic nodded and took a step forward. He wobbled a bit but didn't fall. "Good, now just keep going." Shadow said. Sonic nodded and took move steps.

He lost his balance and fell into Shadow's chest. He put his hands on his shoulders to keep himself from falling more. He blushed "Oh sorry…" he stood back up. Shadow shook his head "No, it's alright."

Sonic bit his lip and looked at the ground. He started walking again.

"I wonder if they're ok…" Cream said as she sat on the couch next to Amy. Tails sat on the floor and looked up at her "It's ok. When they came out, they were fine. I bit they're just trying to get dressed and start walking again." Cream nodded "I hope so."

Then the door opened and everyone turned and looked at it. Sonic and Shadow walked thru it. Cream jumped and hid behind Tails "Who are you people!" she called. Sonic looked at her weird "Cream, it's me, Sonic," He pointed to Shadow who had his arms crossed. "That's Shadow, remember?" he asked.

Cream's face lit up and she ran to them. She leaned her head as far back as it would go "Woah, you guys are really tall now!" she exclaimed. Sonic laughed and put his arm around Shadow's shoulder "Yeah, I suppose we are." Shadow smiled.

Amy stared at Sonic and Sonic saw this "Hey Amy!" he shouted. Amy crossed her arms and turned her head. He tilled his head and looked at Shadow. He shrugged. Sonic made his way to her and sat next to her.

Tails laughed "I see you guys can walk now!" Sonic looked at him "And I'm glad too! Shadow had to help me and it took us almost the whole lab walk to get it down!" Tails laughed again.

Sonic turned back to Amy "What's wrong Amy?" he asked. "You're not cute any more Sonic." She said coldly. Sonic's eyes light up and he grinned in happily. But then started to act disappointed "Oh… bummer…" he said with a smile.

Then he jumped up and ran back to Shadow. "_I'm free, I'm free Shadow!!_" he mouthed Shadow nodded with a slight smile.

"How about you two just walk around town a bit before you go to the base?" Tails suggested. Sonic grinned and turned toward him "Yeah, that's an awesome idea! Don't you think Shadow?!" he said then turned back to Shadow. Shadow shrugged "I guess so." "Well then come on!" he grabbed his hand and ran out the door.

"Where do you want to go Shadow?" Sonic asked as they walked down the side walk in the main part of town. Shadow shrugged "I don't know." Sonic grinned at him "Well how about we run thru traffic?!" he asked happily

Shadow looked at his like he was crazy then smirked and looked at the road of packed cars "Ok, that sounds like fun." "Sweet!" Sonic shouted then jumped into the busy street. Shadow followed.

Cars honked their horns and shouted at them as they jumped and ran over the car tops. They ran next to the cars and made faces at them. They both laughed.

But this kind of fun can never last long for a human. A cop turned on its sirens and started to chance the two teens.

Sonic looked at it then back at Shadow "Do ya want to out run it, or hide somewhere?" Shadow thought "I'd love to out run it, but we're humans. We're not as fast as we were before." Sonic sighed "Crap… Fine, we'll hide somewhere…"

Then Shadow saw an alley way and grabbed Sonic's wrist "Come on, this way!" he shouted as he pulled him into the dark alley way and over the wall.

They sat angst the wall, panting and trying to catch their breath. Sonic tilled his head toward Shadow and smiled "Freakin sweet~!" he said. Shadow laughed "Yeah that was fun."

Then the cop car pulled up into the alley and he stepped out. He pointed his gun above the wall "Ok you two, get back over here with your hands behind your head!" he shouted.

The two teens looked at each other then Sonic got an idea "Go with it." He whispered. Shadow tilled his head and nodded. Sonic smirked "Shadow, the cop is here! What do we do?!" he said in a voice that sounded scared.

Shadow looked at him then got it. He smirked too "I don't care about him right now Sonic, I just care about you."

Sonic snickered "Sh-Shadow, we can't; not here! What if that cop climbs over the wall and sees us?!"

"I don't care, I want you Sonic. I want your body." Shadow said with a smirk as he put his hands behind his head and leaned angst the wall.

The cop blushed and his eyes widened.

"Oh Shadow, st-stop that tickles!" Sonic said as he giggled a bit.

Shadow started to make kiss sounds with his lips and Sonic started to moan softly.

"H-hey you two, st-stop that! I told you to come out with your hands behind your head! D-don't make me drag you two out!" he cop shouted as he blushed more.

Sonic started to slowly make the sound that his jacket zipper would do if it was being unzipped and made the sound of fabric rubbing together "Sh-Shadow, he's going to come back here and get us! We have to stop and run!" Sonic started in a worriedly voice.

"No, let him come. I love you Sonic and if he sees then so be it." Shadow said as he held his hand out in front of him and looked at his hand. He turned it side to side, just looking it over.

"But Shadow!" Sonic whined

"No buts…" Shadow made the kissing sound again with his lips.

"Mmm…" Sonic said softly; acting has if he was being kissed.

"Open your mouth…" Shadow said, almost in a whisper.

"Un… ah…ha…!" Sonic moaned.

Then Shadow start making fast sounds of fabric rubbing together and Sonic let out hundreds of little gasping moans. "Shadow…!" he moaned "Oh Shadow…!"

The cop blushed a lot and tightened his grip on the gun "That's it, I-I'm coming back there!" he started making his way to the wall.

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other with wide eyes "_What now?_" Shadow mouthed. Sonic shrugged "_I don't know, you think!_" Shadow bit his lip then stood up "Sonic, you were right, he shouldn't see you like this. Only I get to. You're mine and only mine. Come on!" he picked Sonic up bride style and Sonic blushed "Sh-Shadow…" he said.

Then Shadow started to run and pushed one of the doors open with his back and stumped in the dark room. He slammed it shut with his foot.

"Freeze!" the cop said as he reached the top and point his gun at the ground. He blinked a couple times at the empty site. "Where did they go?" he asked himself. Then he jumped down and held his gun tight. He started to look around and kick in doors.

Shadow and Sonic hid behind a counter in a corner and looked at the door. Then it got kicked in and they quickly hid angst the wall. Sonic hid in Shadow's chest and Shadow wrapped his arms around him.

The cop slowly made his way thru the dark room; pointing his gun at things. He opened some of the doors in the dark room and opened the closet. Then he started to make his way toward where Shadow and Sonic were hiding. They held their breath.

Just when he was inches away one of the doors in the dark room flu open and a man with gray hair and glass walked in. The cop pointed his gun at him the old man jumped "Now, now, put that thing down officer!" the old man's voice sounded a bit wacky. (Like Ducky's voice from NCIS)

The officer sighed in relief and put his gun away "Sir, I'm sorry to just bust in like this, but I'm looking for some kids that busted in here."

The old man put his hand to his mouth and looked at Sonic and Shadow. They looked at him with fear. Then the old man looked back at the cop "Officer, I've been back here all day and I just stepped out a second ago to get something. No one is in here but you and me."

The officer nodded "Very well. If you see two teenagers with crazy spiky, just call the police and explain to them what happened. Have a good day." He nodded once and stepped out the door. The old man nodded "Same to you sir!"

The old man flicked on the lights after the door shut and crossed his arms "What are you doing here Sonic…" he asked.

Sonic's eyes light up "Doctor Hexter!" he jumped up and smiled "I forgot this was your place!" Shadow stood up too then looked at Sonic "You know this guy?" he asked.

Sonic nodded "That's Doctor Hexter, he's Tails's little science buddy." Shadow nodded and crossed his arms.

"So I see that the human project that Tails was talking about worked. You two are human." Hexter said was he walked to the two. He looked them over.

Sonic put his hands on his hips "Yep!"

Hexter looked at Sonic "You owe me you know. I hate lying to people. And how did you get in trouble with the police?" he asked.

Sonic laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head "We kinda ran in traffic as humans…"

Hexter rolled his eyes "You're such an idiot Sonic." Then he looked back "How are you two expecting to get out of here? I'm sure that cop is still out there looking around."

Sonic shrugged "I don't know, maybe you'll just…"

Then the door opened again "Doctor, I'm sorry to disturber you again but I have a couple of questions I'd like to…" the cop said then stopped short when he saw Shadow and Sonic. The two teens' eyes went wide "Oh crap!" Sonic said stepping back.

The cop pointed his gun at them "Freeze love birds!"

Hexter looked at the cop them back at the teens "Love birds?" he asked. Sonic and Shadow both blushed "Please… don't ask… it's a long story…" Shadow sheepishly.

Sonic looked around then smirked and grabbed Shadow's hand with both of his. Shadow looked at him in question. Sonic looked at the cop innocently "Mr. Officer, we didn't mean to do anything bad! You see, we're both stunt performers form Dr. Hexter here. We just thought we would get in some practice! We didn't mean to hurt anyone!" Sonic said in a kind of girly voice.

Shadow got it "Yes sir, we're really sorry." He pulled Sonic closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. He placed his cheek on his head in a close hug "Please don't take us away." Sonic blushed but then looked at the cop like a sad puppy.

Hexter stared at the two teens in shock.

The cop lowered his gun a bit "Doctor, is that true? They're your performers?" he asked.

Hexter looked at him then nodded "Yes sir, they're just kids as you said so they didn't know any better." He explained.

The cop hesitated and Shadow hugged Sonic closer to him; trying to look innocent.

Then the cop sighed and put away his gun. He walked to the teens and put his hands on his hips "Ok you two, I'll let you go with a warning this time. But if I catch you out in the traffic again, I'll have to take you in, ok?" they both nodded.

"Oh thank you officer, you would see us ever again!" Sonic said happily. "Yes thank you sir." Shadow said with a slight smile.

The officer nodded then walked out the door.

Shadow and Sonic fell to the ground and sighed in relief "That was close…" Shadow said. Sonic nodded.

"You two are just the weirdest things I've ever met…" Dr. Hexter said shaking his head. Then he crossed his arms "So that's what he meant when he said 'love birds?'" the two teens nodded. The doctor shook his head again and turned then walked out the door "I swear…"

Then Sonic smirked and quickly pointed behind Shadow "Oh my God, the cops coming back! Quick, kiss me!" he shouted.

Shadow's eyes went wide and he looked around "What?!" he then tackled Sonic to the ground and kissed him with his eyes closed.

Sonic blushed as he felt Shadow's tongue on his lips. He gasped and Shadow kissed him deeply.

Shadow slowly moved away and looked at the door "Hey, he's not there." He said. He looked back down at Sonic who was panting and had his forearms beside his head. He was blushed madly.

"Sh-Shadow, I was kidding…" he said breathlessly.

Shadow blushed dark.

"I didn't think you would kiss me…" Sonic said.

Shadow just stared at him; too embarrassed to do anything. Then he shook his head and stood up. He crossed his arms and looked away from the other.

Sonic propped his elbows up behind he and looked up at the other "Shadow?" he said.

Shadow started toward the door and Sonic's eyes widened. He jumped up and shouted: "Dr. Hexter, we're leaving now!" then he followed Shadow out the door.

"Shadow, wait up!" Sonic shouted as he ran up to his friend. He walked one step behind him.

"Shadow?" he said quietly.

"What?" Shadow slapped.

"I'm sorry…"

Silence

Shadow then quickly turned around and grabbed Sonic's wrist. He firmly placed his lips on the other's and closed his eyes.

Sonic blushed and blinked a couple times. Then he felt Shadow's tongue on his lips again and opened his mouth willingly. He closed his eyes and blushed more as the other explored his mouth. Sonic grabbed Shadow's shoulder and squeezed it as he moaned.

Then Shadow slowly pulled away and looked at the other. Sonic's eyes were barely open and he was panting. Shadow chuckled "You stupid idiot." Sonic stared at the other then laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two teens finally reached home. It was night time already and they walked thru the door laughing.

Tails's ears perked up and he turned around. "Welcome home!" he said happily as the two walked and sat on the couch. Sonic smiled and ruffled Tails's hair "'Hey there lil man!" Tails laughed.

"How was your day out as a human?" Knuckles asked as he walked in the room with his arms crossed. Sonic looked up at the red guard in shock "Woah, haven't seen you in a long time Knux!" Knuckles laughed and sat on the ground "Yeah I suppose so. So how did it go?" he asked again

Sonic put his hands behind his head and leaned back. He closed his eyes "It was awesome!' he said. "We almost got arrested…" Shadow said out of nowhere.

Tails's eyes widened "What? Why?!" he asked. Sonic laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head "We ran in traffic as humans…?" "What?!" Tails shouted.

"Yeah and Sonic made up a plan that worked for a little bit, then it failed and we had to hide." Shadow said crossing his arms. Sonic elbowed him in the arm. He jumped slightly "Ow, what was that for!?" he shouted. Sonic glared at him, blushing slightly "Shut up!" he growled thru clenched teeth.

Knuckles tilled his head "Wait, what happened?" he asked.

"Ah yes, that's right. I believe that's when they busted into my shop." Hexter said as he walked into the room with a cup of tea in his hand.

Sonic and Shadow both blushed slightly "D-Dr. Hexter!" they both shouted.

Hexter waved "Well hello boys." Tails turned his head to him "Can you explain what happened in your shop Dr. Hexter?" he asked.

Hexter nodded "Yes my boy. Well I was in the front of the shop, just cleaning up when I hear two crashing sounds. I put down the broom and what back there to find out what was happening. When I opened the door, an officer pointed his gun at me and I jumped. I told him to put the gun away, which he did and he explained to me that he was looking for two young men with crazy spiky hair." He glanced at Sonic and Shadow.

Sonic was messing with his fingers and Shadow had his arms crossed and was looking the other way.

He continued: "That's when I saw Sonic and Shadow hiding in a corner behind one of the counters. He asked me if I saw them and I told him no. After that he left and I turned on the light and asked the two why they were here. They said that they got in trouble for running in traffic, which I thought was kind of funny but idiotic as well. Then the cop came back without word and saw those two. He pointed his gun at them and Sonic…"

Sonic quickly jumped in "Ok I think that's enough for today don't you Shadow?!" he asked quickly. Shadow nodded and they both jumped up to run out the door.

"Freeze." They stopped and slowly turned around. Dr. Hexter pointed to the couch "Sit." He told them. They put their heads down and slowly sat back on the couch.

He went on: "In attempt to not get arrested, Sonic and Shadow put on a great show. Sonic grabbed Shadow's hand with both of his and pled that the officer not take them. He said that they were stunt performers for me. He did a great job of acting if that what is was. Then Shadow added that he agreed and pulled Sonic into a very close hug then laid his cheek on his head. They looked quite cute if I might say."

Tails and Knuckles's mouth dropped open and they looked at the two on the couch. Sonic and Shadow both had their heads down to where you could barely see their face's thru their bangs and they were blushing wildly. Sonic bit his lip.

"The officer let the go with a warning and that's pretty much it. I don't know what happened after that. After a while Sonic called to me that they were leaving that was the last time I heard from them there." Hexter finished.

The others were still staring at the two teens on the couch. Then Knuckles finally spook up "Well… that's interesting… Did anything else happen after that?" he asked.

"NO!!" Sonic and Shadow both shouted at the same time; blushing a lot more.

Knuckles smirked and crossed his arms "Sure… Well come on Tails, it's past your bed time!" Knuckles threw Tails over his shoulder and walked up the stairs. Tails was still staring at the two teens.

The two teens both looked at each other without moving their heads then quickly jumped up and ran out the door. Hexter laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They both sat on the roof of the house, looking at the moon. "I told you this would be hell." Sonic finally said. "And I said that it may be." Shadow added. Sonic leaned his head toward Shadow to see him smiling at him. He smiled back "Well I suppose not_ all _of it was hell."

Shadow leaned over and kissed the other in a tender and gentle kiss and Sonic kissed him back. They smiled at each other.

"Are we going to stay human?" Sonic asked as he layed down. Shadow layed next to him and Sonic snuggled into his chest. "I don't know… I kinda like being human…" Shadow answered truthfully.

"Well them maybe we should ask Tail if we can stay human for a while."

"Maybe,"

Silence

"You wanna run in traffic?"

Shadow grinned "Sure that sounds like fun."

They both jumped up then off the roof. They ran into the road.

"WOO WHOO!!" Sonic shouted. Shadow laughed.


End file.
